


Lead in Order to Serve

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [3]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: Life Debt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans, queer artists reading fanfiction and discussing. This episode is talking Black Panther's M'Baku and T'Challa."T'Challa kneels before M'Baku's throne. 'You have saved my country, my people, my throne. I am in your debt.' And with that he sinks into a low obeisance at the foot of the throne, head bowed against the floor."Whole audio- 56min, Story reading- 23min.





	Lead in Order to Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Praesis ut Prosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389515) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 

**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!

Saira delves into the world of Marvel's Black Panther in this fic featuring life debts, pining and mutual masturbation. The pairing is Mbaku/Tchalla and the story is by DachOsmin. In the discussion, Playthey director Ganymede joins Saira to talk porn, new OT3s and the MCU.

**Original Story**

[Praesis ut Prosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389515) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin)

**Audio Info **  
[Listen on Anchor.fm ](https://anchor.fm/playthey/episodes/1-3--Lead-in-Order-to-Serve-e4qmpl)  
=================================

  
Intro, 0:00-5:49   
Reading, 5:49-28:44   
Discussion, 28:44-55:12   
Outro 55:12-56:51 

  
=================================

_This podcast is produced by playthey studios out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, DachOsmin._


End file.
